


She-Ra: The Next Generation

by LivyatanRex_665



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Multi, She-ra Next Generation, This is about the kids, first work on this site, i'll add more tags as i go along, sorry the first chapter feels rushed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivyatanRex_665/pseuds/LivyatanRex_665
Summary: Many years after Adora and her friends fought for the Rebellion, their children keep up their fight against the Horde. But Etheria has changed, and a dark power grows within its kingdom. Can Adora's daughter, Zanna, and her friends, find out what's happening and halt it, or will both the Princesses and the Horde be sucked up by an evil older than even the First Ones?
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Implied Horde Prime/Shadow Weaver (She-ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

Zanna, Princess of Bright Moon, was cold and tired. She had been huddled up in a blanket, shivering, and trying to stay awake for nine hours straight now. Most of the soldiers that had been accompanying her were already sleeping, but she was wide awake and full of regrets.

_ Why didn’t I listen to mom?  _ She asked herself.

_ I could be sleeping in my nice, warm bed right now. But nooo, I had to insist on this stupid Elberon mission. The Horde probably isn’t even here! _

She sighed. Nothing she could do now. 

She took this mission because she felt like she had to. Her moms were both prominent rebellion soldiers. One of them was Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon, the Rebellion leader herself. The other was Queen Adora, once the legendary warrior She-Ra, and the greatest warrior the rebellion had ever seen.

Who had, unfortunately, died in battle some time ago, when Zanna was only just six years old. 

How could Zanna hope to live up to her without ever doing anything?

_____________________________________________

Zanna’s eyes opened after hearing a bizarre noise. She had heard a peculiar zapping sound, which went on for a while, but then stopped. And started again. And stopped. And started again.

She got up and looked around. Nothing.

Nothing!

It occurred to her - the soldiers were gone! Where were they?

She looked around. Couldn’t find anything. What could she do? She teleported, using them as an emotional anchor of sorts. And when she reached them, what she saw horrified her.

They had all run off to defend Elberon.

And they had failed.

Elberon was burning.

_____________________________________________

As she waited in the Bright Moon dining hall, Zanna was filled with shame and sadness. Because of her stupidity and carelessness, an entire village was burned down by the Horde. How would she explain this to her mother? ‘Oh, mom, sorry that I let the Horde destroy an innocent village on my first mission, but I had to take a nap’? She was probably grounded for a century.

In walked her mother, Queen Glimmer. She was an olive-skinned, middle-aged woman with short hair and two magnificent sparkling wings which made the tiny feather tufts on Zanna’s back look pathetic. Glimmer offered her daughter a warm smile and embraced her in a long, tight hug.

When she finally let go of Zanna, her sweet smile turned into a more stern expression. 

Zanna looked down, ashamed.

“Zanna, little bird. Before you start apologising and begging me to forgive you, I just want you to know that none of this is your fault.”

She looked up at her mother “But- it is my fault! I took a nap while the Horde burned down an innocent little town!”

Glimmer gave a weak smile “No, it wasn’t your fault. The soldiers who were with you could have at least woken you up or given you a guard. Instead, they left you on the forest floor. And even if they did wake you up, do you really think you could have made such a big difference? Those were some of our best fighters. You’re one girl. Your presence wouldn’t have changed much about the situation.”

Zanna offered her mother a weak smile. She did feel a bit better. 

Glimmer returned the smile. “Also, there were reports of Mavros the Soul-Crusher leading the attack. In hindsight, I’m happy you didn’t try to help - he would have destroyed you if you had encountered him.”

Zanna looked at her. Her mother had been a lot more accepting than she thought. 

“So, does this mean I can go on more missions? I promise that if I do, I won-”

Glimmer laughed slightly and shook her head “No, sorry, sweetie. You’re not grounded - you can wander around the castle and the kingdom as much as you like, but, well… I thought that if I gave you more freedom to go on missions and help lead the alliance, unlike my mother did with me, it would be better for you. But now I see… well, my mom was, in several ways, right. My first real mission happened when I was a good bit older than you.”

Zanna tilted her head “So… you’re saying I should wait till I’m older?”

“Well, for the time being, yes. I just don’t want you to end up like… like…”

“Like ma?”

Glimmer smiled weakly and wiped a tear from her eye “Yes. Gods, I miss her so much. And - and I know you want to be like her - hey, who doesn’t? - but you need time. You’re welcome to join the alliance meeting tomorrow, though. I would love to hear your view on things!”

Zanna smiled at her mother and started to eat. 

The evening, after that, was mostly silent.

_____________________________________________

Or at least it was in Bright Moon. In the Fright Zone, things were as vibrant as ever.

Catra, leader of the Horde, sat on her throne. And she was incredibly bored. Was this really what Hordak had to put up with? How could he stand being so bored?

While the Horde’s conquests had shot up in the last days, they hadn’t been going well for her specifically. Her daughter, Fellidir, who she had been raising to take over for her, was weak and dimwitted. How could she get through to that kid?

A guard ran into the sanctum and bowed. “Milady, the Soul-Crusher has returned from his mission.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Took him long enough! Let him in.”

Mavros, a grey-skinned, pointy-eared young man with jet-black long hair walked into the sanctum and took a dramatic bow. Catra hated him. He was the spitting image of his mother. Except for his reptilian green eyes, his rows of green fangs, and weirdly-shaped chin. Those were from his father.

Catra sighed. “So, in that you’re here now, I assume the mission was a success?”

Mavros nodded. “Indeed,  _ milady _ . More than successful, even. The village - most of it, at least, is burned to the ground, and I have enough cattle to last me a month or two.”

She groaned. She didn’t even want to know why he called his prisoners ‘cattle’. “Look, I don’t really care how many people you’ve collected for your weird experiments. The main point is, the village is taken?”

“Yes. Completely under our control. Our banners fly high over it. We are victorious.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear. Now go, I don’t exactly enjoy your company.”

Mavros snickered, and without saying anything, walked away.

  
_ That one _ , Catra thought,  _ will be trouble.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed. I'm not good with beginnings.  
> Also, there will be flashbacks in future chapters. GLORIOUS FLASHBACKS!  
> So anyway...


	2. Commencement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the story truly starts here. Enjoy!
> 
> Note: This chapter implies that a certain character is a cannibal.

Zanna ran towards the war room. She had overslept, and forgotten that her mother had given her permission to attend the Alliance meeting. And the thing was, she really wanted to attend! It had been a long time since she saw the other princes and princesses - her friends - and talk to them again. Unfortunately, she was still the youngest of the batch, and the only one who wasn't allowed on missions.

She ran into the war room. It was empty, except for her mother, who spoke with queen Frosta. Glimmer immediately looked to Zanna and said "Oh, sorry, sweetie! The meeting is over already. I didn't want to disturb you, so I didn't wake you."

Zanna's face practically sank.

Her mom tried to cheer her up "But if you want to see your friends, Arrow and Nefthus are outside in the castle gardens."

Zanna weakly smiled and ran off into the gardens. There, beside a pond, sat her two best friends - Prince Nefthus of Salineas, and Princess Arrow of Plumeria.

Arrow looked to her, grinning. "Well well, sleeping beauty is finally up!"

Nefthus chuckled and moved to embrace Zanna in a long, tight hug. Arrow simply grinned.

"So!" Nefthus said loudly after letting Zanna go. "We missed you at the meeting."

Zanna nodded awkwardly "Yeah... Anything big going on?"

Arrow nodded "Yeah, apparently there's something going on with the Horde blocking supply routes in Snows, but that's not important right now! How's it going with you?"

"Well... okay. Did my mom tell you about-"

"Elberon? Yeah. You shouldn't tear yourself up too much about that."

Zanna managed a smile at Arrow, who promptly smiled back.

* * *

Fellidir wandered through the hallways of the Fright Zone. She was preoccupied with many thoughts and a fair share of stress. 

Her mother - Lord Catra - saw her as nothing but a disappointment. How could she hope to get through to **that** woman?

Something hit her head. She looked up into the air vent, where the pointy-eared, purple-haired engineer Estra promptly jumped out.

"Fellidir! C'mon, let's have a hug!" said Estra, tightly embracing Fellidir.

Fellidir simply pushed her away. Even after that, the girl seemed happy as ever. 

Fellidir simply looked down at her and said "Okay, I assume something is making you so happy?"

"Righty rightly right! I completed all 500 terror-bots your mommy ordered! Single-handedly! Soon we will be UNSTOPPABLE!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Fellidir decided to leave the somewhat loony scientist to her cackling. Estra was clearly the daughter of her mother, Entrapta, except more insane. In terms of her appearance, though, she resembled her father, Hordak, far more.

Someone cleared their throat down the hallway. Fellidir looked to the source, and saw Mavros.

The sorcerer walked towards her and smiled sweetly. "Fellidir."

She gulped. "Um... sir."

Estra smiled and loudly said "HEY CUZ!"

Mavros smiled at Estra and turned his attention to Fellidir. She was terrified of him, for even if he acted kindly towards her and Estra, this was a man who literally ate incompetent underlings for breakfast. 

She nodded quickly. "Do you need anything from me? Heh."

"Is it too unusual for someone to be concerned about the well-being of his friends? I heard your Mummie Dearest ranting about you again. Are you okay? Did anything happen?"

"No... not really... I - I'm fine. Uh, Estra has good news... Maybe you would want to talk to her?"

Estra immediately jumped up in absolute joy. "YES! We have the completed the final, complete form of terror-bots! And when paired with your new weapon..."

Mavros' sweet smile turned into a devious grin. "We could absolutely crush the rebellion?"

They continued talking and blabbing as Fellidir slowly slipped away. She frowned. Mavros seemed like he knew something.

Did he know?

Could he know about the scratch marks on her back?

* * *

Zanna felt a bit downtrodden. She didn't like that she was missing all the exciting stuff. 

Listening to Arrow and Nefthus, she soon became envious of their experiences. She would like to explore the ruins of Dryl or thwart Horde death patrols on the border of Thaymor. Was this dangerous? Probably. Did she want to help? Yes.

The next day, the other royals were still there. If she were to find out about her friends' next missions, could she...

She realized she was still in her bed. What was she waiting for? She had to talk to her mother!

She ran into the throne room, where her mother was speaking with several other queens, kings, princes, and princesses. 

She looked closer, and saw that her mom and Queen Perfuma were speaking to Perfuma's husband, Bow, who was with Nefthus, Arrow, and Kara, the daughter of Queens Scorpia and Huntara, and the princess of the long-lost Scorpion Kingdom.

She ran towards Glimmer and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mom, I-"

"...Want to go on a mission with your friends? That's what we were just talking about."

Zanna smiled "Really?"

Glimmer smiled back warmly. "Really. I think you are old enough to go to a safer, yet still Horde-occupied place. Marakoth valley. You, Arrow, Nefthus, and Kara were chosen for this mission to help the local rebel faction there with supplies and occasional defense. King Bow will go with you."

Glimmer's face changed.

"Sweetie, you have to promise me. You won't attack or in any way engage the Horde without provocation. We don't need too much conflict for now, and I don't want you to die because of this. Do you promise me I'm making the right choice?"

Zanna nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Yes, mom! I love you! I promise you, I won't make any more mistakes! I promise, I promise!"

Glimmer laughed and hugged Zanna. Her little girl might just finally be grown up.

* * *

Estra sat in Mavros' chamber. She watched as he rummaged through his stuff and produced a small tube. In it was a light pink liquid, probably a toxin of sorts.

He grinned at her. "This is the weapon I told you about. I do love making these things. This will win us victory, little cousin."

Estra nodded enthusiastically.

Mavros' grin widened. "I'm so proud of it."


	3. Marakoth Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is Zanna's first mission.
> 
> Note: Also, please note that this chapter has death and cannibalism in it. And swearing, but that's sort of harmless compared to the previous things.

Mavros walked into his chamber, smiling. It had been his mother's chamber before she had been booted from the Fright Zone and died. Her death was by his hand, of course. Ah, good times!

His eyes looked towards the cage in which a three-piece Elberonian family was cowering - a mother, a father, and a son. 

He opened the gate and grabbed the father by the arm. 

The man's wife shouted "No! Whatever you're going to do, don't do it to him! Take me instead!"

Mavros grinned and chuckled "Don't worry - I'll be back for _you_ soon enough."

* * *

Zanna sighed as the Dryllish transport which was taking them to Marakoth stood to a halt. Slowly, she stepped off, followed by Nefthus, Arrow, Arrow's father Bow, and Kara, the daughter of Queens Scorpia and Lonnie.

Zanna was very excited. And scared. This was her first mission - anything could happen on it, including death.

She shook her head quickly. Her mother wouldn't send her into a mission where she died.

Or would she???

"Um, Zanna?"

It was Kara who said this. She rarely spoke, and Zanna did not know her well.

"You look lost in thought. Are you okay?"

Zanna nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, I am okay. Thanks. Sorry."

Kara grunted and walked ahead of Zanna, who in turn followed.

Her friends soon followed, too. Bow had explained to them that they would stay in Marakoth Village, a small, happy looking hamlet which the Horde had no apparent interest in. 

When they came to the hamlet, they were received with open arms and cheering civilians. A well-built old man approached Bow and bowed.

"Your highness King Bow. We are honoured to receive you even in such dire times. I am Thane Ahmed of Marakoth, and I hope you find me and my people hospitable and kind."

Bow smiled at him. "No need to bow, good friend. We're all equals in the fight against the Horde. And your people are wonderful."

Ahmed got up and gratefully shook Bow's hand. He then showed them to a large mansion outside of the village which was apparently meant to host important guests.

When Zanna entered the mansion, she was amazed. It was far from the beauty of Bright Moon - but it was still beautiful. It was of a simpler beauty - one which you couldn't quite get lost in, but was incredibly good on the eyes.

Arrow, on the other hand, was entranced. "All right! No more shitting in a tree! Finally some actual bathrooms!"

Bow looked at her sternly. "Arrow, language. And we live in a tree, so therefore we do our business there too."

"aRrOw, LaNgUaGe. AnD wE lIvE iN a TrEe, So ThErEfOrE wE dO oUr BuSiNeSs ThErE tOo."

* * *

Later on, Zanna was lying down on her bed. It was comfy and fluffy. She shared a room with Kara, who had fallen asleep as soon as she entered the room. Zanna simply wanted to lie on her bed and think.

But her thought was cut short by someone shouting "Refreshments!"

She looked to the door. There stood a cat woman with black hair, dark skin and fur, and yellow eyes.

"Yes please" said Zanna, gently picking up a glass of juice and putting it on Kara's nightstand, then taking one for herself. She smiled at the feline, who smiled back and took a bow.

"My name is Ethelle. I am your butler and your _huskarl_ for the time you are here."

Zanna happily nodded. "Thanks!"

"If you need anything, simply find me. My quarters are downstairs. If they're locked, it probably means I'm gone, busy, or naked or something."

"I understand. Thank you!" 

And with that, Ethelle was gone.

* * *

Catra opened the door to her sanctum and turned on the lights. Seriously, it was time she personalized the sanctum and threw out all of Hordak's old crap.

She sat on her throne and yawned. And, sure as light, Mavros stepped out of the shadows. He was eating something that Catra couldn't quite recognize. 

"What do you want in here, you ugly bastard?"

Mavros mockingly bowed. "Why milady, I bring news!" And, as his tone slowly changed to a more informal way of speaking: "Also, you should probably fix my uncle's mistake and install a lock on that door. I know a guy.'

"WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?"

"To the point, I see. Well, I have received a report that a bunch of royal rebels have arrived in Marakoth. Using their runestone powers..."

"...They could easily decimate our troops. Yes, we'll need to send backup."

"Exactly. I would recommend Ryrken, Pterygraptus, or Gundor to lead the reinforcements. They could make quick work of the rebellion's ambassadors."

"No." Catra grinned. "Fellidir."

Mavros was sincerely surprised at this. "Fellidir? Isn't she -"

"You keep telling me my daughter has a lot of potential. Well, now she has the chance to show it."

Mavros was clearly still displeased, but he shrugged and said "Okay, okay..."

When he shrugged, though, his food was revealed - a bloodied humanoid arm. Catra was disgusted.

"Why are you eating that?'

"This? Oh, I'm an anthropophagus."

Catra facepalmed. She did not need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, you'll see the first actual action next chapter.


	4. The Marakoth Mines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. You know, life stuff.

Fellidir blinked for a moment as she approached her post in the early moment. Estra quickly trailed behind her, babbling about who-knows-what. The scientist, despite Fellidir's urges, had insisted on coming.

Fellidir didn't even know why she was here. Her mother had lectured her numerous times on how useless she is and how she is unfit for any mission. So why did she send her here? Did... did Catra want to kill her? 

"Whaaaat are you thinking about?"

Fellidir jumped. She had not noticed that Estra had creeped up on her and had been violating her personal space all that time. 

"Erm... nothing."

"Nobody's ever thinking about 'nothing'."

"With nothing I meant... sorry... none of your business."

Estra shrugged, kissed Fellidir, and walked off.

Fellidir looked at Estra weirdly. Why exactly had she kissed her?

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Is that not what friends do?"

Fellidir facepalmed. 

* * *

Zanna sat on the hill next to Arrow. They had, for the time being, been tasked with overseeing the horde mines in Marakoth. 

Apparently, there was a very valuable substance in those mines - Sanguinium. Why exactly the Horde wanted it, they didn't know - they didn't exactly need much by way of money. 

Before the Great War started, Entrapta, a friend of her parents, had told her that Sanguinium could theoretically supply unlimited energy after a two-year-old Zanna had stumbled into her lab. Of course, she didn't understand anything at that age, but now she did. If this were true, well... 

She realized that Arrow had been slacking off the entire time. Zanna punched her companion on the shoulder.

Arrow playfully scowled at her and said "Oh, please. This scouting work is useless. I know what happens here. We scout, the info we pick up is faulty, the rest attack, and then sound a last-minute retreat when they realize they can't beat the horde."

"Well then, why don't we try to collect more useful information this - wait."

"What?"

Zanna adjusted her binoculars to see what had just arrived. At first, she was sure she had seen Catra - but no, this was a feline, like Catra and Ethelle, but younger and with greyish fur, along with very short-cut hair. Beside her was a dwarfish half-elven girl with long blue hair, who was babbling incoherently.

Zanna pointed to them and asked Arrow "Who are those two?"

Arrow chuckled. "Who are they? Well, the kitty cat is Fellidir, Catra's brat. 'Inadequate' is a very generous way to describe her fighting prowess. Also very whiny. The other one's Estra, Entrapta and Hordak's kid. Genius, but absolutely nutty."

* * *

Fellidir moved towards the gorge which graced space near the hills which held the mines. She shuddered when she saw the gorge was filled with water, and painfully imagined falling into it. 

She then heard Estra's voice shout "Hey, I need to introduce you to someone!"

She shrugged and walked towards the scientist, who was talking to a somewhat obese anthropomorphic manatee.

The manatee looked to Fellidir and groaned.

Estra gestured to him and said "This is prospector Swinecroft! He's in charge around here! Or at least he was, before you were assigned here!"

Swinecroft rolled his eyes and said, angrily "Yeah, yeah. You horde goons are going to continue scaring my boys into doing your crap for you. Do you know how much this has benefited us? Last time, we were supposed to dig something very big up, and you know how the men who did it were rewarded? Your wacky boss and that psycho wizard who always follows her around had them shot! These people had families!"

Fellidir scowled. "Yes, and so do Catra and Mavros. I am Catra's daughter, and Estra here is Mavros' cousin. You will respectfully listen to us here, and do what we say, lest you want to draw their ire."

Swinecroft unhappily grunted and walked off. 

Estra weakly smiled in Fellidir's direction.

Fellidir shrugged and looked to the ground.

The scientist then looked to her, concerned, and asked "Is this about the kiss? Because really, I-"

"No, no, it's just - ahhh, please leave me alone."

Fellidir stormed off, leaving Estra in a rare moment of silence.

* * *

Zanna woke up with a start. Dammit! She hadn't realized that she had dozed off.

Luckily, Arrow had continued keeping watch while she slept. Zanna slowly got up and tapped Arrow on the shoulder.

"Anything new?"

"Nope. You know, I doubt those two are here for any important reason. The mines are as serene as ever. Also, Ethelle told me she'll prepare a bubble bath for me when we come back, so can't we just go back? It's getting very - boring watching these people just... mine and guard and stuff!"

Zanna shook her head. "No. What if they are doing something important? I think we actually need to get closer!"

"Nope. I'm not risking a fight just so you can get caught up in the excitement of having your first mission."

"Pah! Well, if you're too much of a weasel, I'll go further down myself!"

"Yeah, you do that and see what happens!"

Zanna marched further down the hill. Arrow mouthed 'shit' and followed her. "Zanna! I'm supposed to be responsible for your safety! And I-"

"I'm NOT a kid! Now leave me alone!"

"Stop shouting! You'll alert the entire-"

Zanna quickly noticed what Arrow was trying to tell her, but it was too late already. The entire mining community seemed to have been alerted. The horde soldiers which were guarding the mine were already rushing towards them.

* * *

"Intruders! Intruders!" a lone soldier cried. Fellidir was already rushing towards where they had gone, to see what was happening and who they were fighting against.

There they were - two princesses. One of them she didn't recognize, but assumed it was the bright moon princess due to her sparkle hair and tiny wings. The other one - oh god - was that troublesome princess Arrow of Plumeria. Fellidir had some bones to pick with her, to say the least, so she attacked.

Arrow grinned. A huge vine sprung out of her hand, getting Fellidir on the neck. Fellidir fell down and choked, and tried to attack Arrow, but the Plumerian princess simply laughed.

"Hello, Fellidir. Incompetent as always, I see. I wonder what mommy had to think about that?"

At the mention of her mother, Fellidir growled. She attacked again, this time getting Arrow on the eye. The princess seemed surprised and bothered, but continued attacking Felldir.

* * *

Zanna fought her way through the incoming mess of horde soldiers. They were easy enough to beat, but soon, she came face to face with the woman Arrow had labelled as Estra.

She weakly smiled and said "Hey Estra, remember m-"

But she was cut short by a huge hair tendril grabbing her by the leg and smashing her against the ground. Luckily, she teleported out of it just in time.

"Estra, remember me? I'm your friend! It's me, Zanna! You showed me your collection of tiny plushies once!"

Estra thought for a moment. Then her face lit up. "Oh yeah! It's you, Zanna! Well, in that case, sorry in advance about nullifying you!"

Zanna groaned. That did not go the way she hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, I guess?
> 
> Also, I might make a prequel fic for this.


	5. The Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! New chapter.

Catra stood outside of her sanctum, on the balcony she had ordered to be built. Hordak may have loved the stuffy air of the Fright Zone, but she yearned for fresher air occasionally - as fresh as one could get out here. 

She felt footsteps run towards her, and quickly jumped back. Her visitor was a young Horde soldier, barely in his twenties. He bowed.

"Milord. I... I have a message for you. Doctor Lethean wants to see you."

Catra growled "Dismissed." and made her way to the Fright Zone laboratories. 

Lethean was one of the younger Horde scientists. She was an amphibious humanoid who had replaced some of her anatomy with cybernetic parts. When Catra entered the lab, she took a quick bow.

"Lord Catra. I have been awaiting your arrival."

"I see. What do you want to report?"

Lethean grinned. "There have been major breakthroughs with Project Nidhogg. I have finally found out how Horde Prime controlled his genetic constructs. Soon, our new... weapons will be perfected."

"And you've been able to duplicate the technology?"

"Yes. Granted, it is an imperfect form of the mind control tech, but it will soon be complete... if you give me time."

"This project has a chance of granting victory over the rebellion once and for all. I'll let you continue."

"Good. Where's Mavros? If it is allowed, we could bring him in and-"

"I'm afraid Mavros is a bit preoccupied. I've put him in charge of the Marakoth front for now..."

* * *

A blast was fired in Zanna's direction. She jumped. Estra had whipped out an arm cannon and was continuously trying to blast the princess to smithereens. Zanna needed to get herself together - she was running out of charge.

She saw Arrow as she fought against - and won against - Fellidir. Why, why, did Zanna have to get them caught? Now, her friends back in the village would have to get wise to their situation and launch a strike on the mines - without their signal.

She watched as Estra set her arm cannon to stun and aimed at Arrow. Before Zanna could say anything, a blast was fired, and a stunned Arrow collapsed. Now she was really outmatched. 

Could she make it? One last jump?

She closed her eyes...

* * *

And teleported away. But she didn't have much time to think where she was - she quickly ran towards the village, which was within her range of sight, and stormed into the estate. Ethelle was there, smiling warmly.

"Zanna! You're back. Good, I prepared a snack for you! I... wait, what's wrong?"

"Arrow got captured! Alert the others! Quick!"

It just so happened that Bow and Kara were coming down the stairs to the ground floor when they heard it. Bow heard what happened to his daughter and quickly ran to Zanna, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Arrow was captured? Where is she right now?! Is she okay? Answer me!"

"No! She was stunned... sorry, there was nothing I could do, and I've run out of teleports!"

Bow sighed. "Damn it... We thought this would be a simple mission. I - I'm going to send you back to Bright Moon on a transport."

"What... why?"

"Without contact with the moonstone, you have no means of defending yourself. And your mother told me that if something like this happens... that I should send you back."

"Wait! But this was supposed to-"

"Be your first mission? I know. But you have to understand that Glimmer is simply worried about you. You're all the family she has left, if you can understand that. I promise you... you will come with us on an actual mission one day."

Zanna couldn't argue. Without her powers, she had no real utility in battler, and she understood her mother's concern. So she simply nodded slowly.

* * *

Fellidir dragged the unconscious princess with her into the mobile base and turned on the monitor screen. Mavros' face showed on it.

She arched an eyebrow. "I had expected my mom to be the one I report to here."

"Hrn... she's busy with... something else. I am in charge of this mission. And what have you brought us here?"

"Princess Arrow of Plumeria. I will bring her to the Fright Zone, if you want."

Mavros chuckled "No, keep her there for now. The rebels which were assigned there will surely show themselves to save her. When they arrive, you destroy them all. You have more than proven yourself to me already. Now for you to prove yourself to your mother."

Fellidir weakly grinned and nodded.

* * *

A tear ran down Zanna's face as she arrived in Bright Moon. Her mother - the queen - was there to receive her. She scooped Zanna up in a hug, and then let go.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes... I... I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Can we talk?"

"Yes..."

They entered Zanna's room, where Glimmer sat down on the bed and motioned for Zanna to sit next to her.

"Look, when I was your age..."

"...Your mom was also very concerned about you? You told-"

"No. When I was your age, the war was different. We were winning against the Horde ever since your ma arrived. It was simpler back then. But then... after I became the queen... a new threat arrived."

"Horde Prime?"

"Exactly. He devastated Etheria. We won against him, but the damage he did to this world could never be undone. And in our weakness and happiness about his defeat, Catra had the opportunity to strike. She created a new horde - more dangerous, more ruthless. And while our guard was down, she took the opportunity to bend this planet to her will. I soon noticed that this was not the horde I used to fight. And I do not want my little daughter to fight it yet, either."

Zanna simply looked down, unhappy.

"I'm sorry to say that sending you on this mission was a mistake. I should have known that there was something far more dangerous going on in Marakoth. For now, you need to stay here. We've already lost so much. We cannot stand to lose you." She looked at her daughter with sympathy, and kissed her on the forehead. "I cannot afford to lose you."

And she left the room.

Zanna lay down on her bed and cried. 


	6. What Lies Beneath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first flashback.

_Glimmer was lying on her bed. She was incredibly tired and occasionally felt quite nauseous. So she had decided to lie down._

_She felt the baby inside her. It was calm for now._

_How her life had changed, she thought. It had only been a year since they defeated Horde Prime, but after that, she had started dating, married, and now had a child with Adora._

_She wasn't a young queen anymore. Soon, she would be the mother of a princess._

_Glimmer heard a knock on the door. She shouted "come in!" and her wife, Adora, walked in._

_Adora smiled. "Hey, sweetie."_

_"Hey."_

_"Are you okay? Your dad told me you were feeling a bit sick earlier."_

_"I - I'm fine. She was just being a little naughty is all." Glimmer said, patting her stomach._

_Adora motioned to Glimmer. "Can I?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_Adora put her head on Glimmer's stomach and said "Hey, Zanna. It's me, your Ma. I love you, kid, but be good to your mom, okay?"_

_Glimmer giggled._

* * *

Glimmer blinked. She had no idea how long she was sitting on her throne, staring into empty space right now.

A tear trickled down her cheek. She wished Adora could be here now, to support her and her daughter. 

These were indeed hard times. 

After Horde Prime's defeat, those she loved had gone, one by one. First, her dad. Then her aunt. And then her wife had fallen in battle.

And her daughter... so much like her in that age. So ambitious. So brave. 

Who knew that she would have to raise her in the middle of a war.

This must have been how her mother, Angella, felt. 

Glimmer got up. It was midnight. She needed some rest.

* * *

Estra walked down the small hill which looked over the small village of Lohn. She had been allowed to slip away during this time, since the rebellion had made no clear move just yet. 

She had a bouquet of flowers in her hand and a smile on her face.

She walked into the village, and when she found the house she was looking for, she knocked on the door. A voice yelled "come in" and Estra entered.

The young woman in the house looked up and smiled. "Estra! What brings you here today?"

Estra smiled. "I think you know that, Lada."

"Oh, of course. You're here to see old Sivrah. Well, he's not currently resting or having a treatment, so I do believe he's free."

"Good. Do you still check on him regularly?"

"Of course. But - Estra." Lada's face got darker. "He's old and sick. He's not going to be around much longer."

Estra nodded and sniffed. "I know. I just need to see him."

Lada tried to smile. "I know. Come, I'll lead you to him."

Lada led Estra to a small cottage on the outskirts of the village, where barely anyone ever went. Sivrah lived there.

Lada knocked on the door, and after a minute, the door was open. Sivrah was a thin man with long white hair and a short white beard, who wore peasant's clothes.

He smiled when he saw them. "Lada! And... Estra. Hm. Such a long time since I've seen you last."

"I know. I've been busy."

Lada nodded. "I'll leave you two to it."

Sivrah smiled and beckoned Estra to come in, closing the door behind him.

They were alone. Now, Estra could speak to him clearly. For in truth, his name was not Sivrah. He was her father. Hordak.

Hordak sat down on a small table and motioned for Estra to sit down too. She did.

He smiled. "So nice to see my daughter again. You have grown so much."

"Dad, the last time we met wasn't so long ago. I'm here."

"Was it... sorry, it was. I... forgot."

Estra smiled weakly.

Hordak looked back to her and said "So, how's it going in the horde? Is Catra treating you well? How's your cousin?"

"Well, we're doing fine right now. Catra doesn't pay much mind to me. Mavros is... fine. Happy." 

"Good. He deserves happiness after what his parents did to him. And if Catra is mistreating either of you, I will walk up there and kill her myself."

"There's also another thing I want to talk to you about."

"I'm listening."

"Fellidir. You know, Catra's daughter?"

Hordak narrowed his eyes. "Yes... distantly... what about her?"

"Well, how could you tell that you were... you know, in love with mom?"

Hordak nodded, as if something was just dawning on him. "You... are in love with her?"

"I might be... I don't know how it feels. It's just... I like her."

He nodded. Estra, quickly trying to change the subject, said "Oh! Um, I brought roses. Can we -"

He nodded again. "Of course."

They walked into the garden, where a grave lay. 

Hordak walked to it and said "Hello, Entrapta. Estra is here, and she brought you roses."

Estra smiled as a tear fell out of her eye. She knelt down and put the roses on the grave.

"I miss you, mom."

She felt her father moving closer as he opened his arms, asking for a hug. She returned the hug and put her head against his chest.

They stayed in that position for a long time. When the hug had finally broken, she smiled at her father, and then looked to her mother's grave.

"She would be happy to know that you are happy."

Estra nodded and re-entered the house.

* * *

Fellidir was waiting, bored, in the transport. She was half asleep. Where was Estra? Mavros had said he would tell her when they could return to the Fright Zone.

She heard something explode, and when she walked out, she saw a few people.

Oh yes, rebellion soldiers. Damnit.

Well, she wouldn't be able to move out just now, so she may as well make the most of this.

The horde soldiers slowly moved on the rebellion.

This was yet another chance to prove herself. She had already made Mavros proud, but that didn't mean anything.

She would score this victory for her mother. 

* * *

Zanna was having a bad dream. She was dreaming of her ma.

Her dying ma.

Her bleeding ma.

She remembered when the messenger came and told them that she was dead.

And above her, she saw the monster. The monster that killed Adora.

_Catra_

_Catra_

And there Zanna remembered why she wanted to fight. So she could slay that monster.

And she would fight, whether her mom wanted her to or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was much longer than I wanted it to be, but I just love Hordak.


End file.
